You're Welcome
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A very changed Harry Potter tells the new class of first years after the war about his feats during the war. Set the song You're Welcome from Moana.


**House/Team: Badgers**

**Class Subject: Care of Magical Creatures**

**Story Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: You're Welcome from Moana (aka Vaiana)**

**Word count: 1,245**

**Warnings: OOC for Harry Potter**

"Ladies and gentlemen," Headmistress McGonagall called as she stood at the front of the Great Hall, "I would like to introduce you all to our guest speaker for the next few Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry looked around him as everyone burst into a round of applause. People from all the tables started to stand up and cheer his name. This was something that he was still getting used to. It was hard to believe that this was all because of him... not that he'd let that get to his head or anything, the whole Chosen One angle.

"Mr. Potter," called a first year student, "Can you tell about your last fight with-" the boy looked around as though Voldemort might jump out of nowhere, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Maybe tomorrow in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said feeling a strange feeling bubbling up in his chest. Could this be pride at the thought that someone who probably was new to the wizarding world knew about him and his feats of greatness?

Professor McGonagall got the students under control again, and the feast continued like it normally would have. Harry ate and talked to the Professors who shared the High Table with him. When the feast was over, he went to the room he'd been shown to earlier that would his until his stay was over. He had to get a good night's sleep because tomorrow was a big day.

The next day after breakfast, Harry sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with the new Professor. Something told Harry that this one would probably be sticking around for a lot longer than any of his professors had done.

"Class," Professor May called holding her hand up to gather everyone's attention as they started to file in, "We have a very special guest in class for the next few weeks. I would like you all to welcome Harry Potter."

Harry felt all the eyes in the class fall on him. He had prepared to tell these students about his time at Hogwarts and he was actually excited to tell these students about his time at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter," called the boy from last night, who was indeed a first year Gryffindor, "Can you tell me about the fight against him?"

"I'm going to start at the beginning," Harry said. "Year one…."

An audible groan went up from the entire class. No one seemed to want to hear about his adventures at all but he'd end up telling them anyway.

"I did fight Voldemort in first year after all," Harry exclaimed. "It was the year the Philosopher's Stone was housed at Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron, and I had just gotten through most of the traps thanks to my luck and Hermione's book smarts."

"I read in a book," the girl sitting next to the boy who'd spoken first said, "that Hermione Granger got you guys through the first set of traps, and Ron Weasley got you through Professor McGonagall's. It's in the newest version of Hogwarts: a History."

Harry blinked at the girl who almost reminded him of Hermione. "Partly true. I got through one of the traps by myself. Thank you. Anyways. As I was saying there was one more trap in our way - to find the right potion to get through a flame wall. I had it easily picked out already although I let Hermione take the credit, and it was agreed that I should go through."

The girl's hand raised into the air again firmly reminding Harry of Hermione in their first year. He pointed at the girl. "Yes, Miss…."

"Clearwater," the girl supplied her name. "I was just going to say that Hermione had told you to go on. Nothing was agreed upon. Ron was unconscious, and Hermione knew that you should be the one to go on."

"One side of the story but I suppose you can say that." Harry sat down behind the desk propping his feet up on it. "But what Miss Clearwater doesn't mention is that I did get through the wall of flames. I got through and faced Professor Quirrel who had Voldemort on the back of his head." He stopped here for dramatic effect. "It didn't take long until he figured out that I had the stone in my pocket and tried to attack me," Harry chuckled. "But he didn't know that Voldemort couldn't touch me. Neither of them could. So poof." He raised his hands out and made a disintegrating gesture. "He disappeared in an explosion of dust."

When nothing happened, Harry continued to tell more of his feats from saving the petrified students second year, to helping Sirius escape from the Dementors kiss third year. The Clearwater girl's hand was in the air again. With a sigh, Harry pointed to her.

"Tell us about the Triwizard Tournament," she demanded. "Did you really face a Hungarian Horntail?"

Harry smirked and nodded.

"I did face the Hungarian Horntail. It was one of the first tasks of the Tournament." He could still feel the heat of the huge scaly dragon on his back as he ducked behind the rock. The rock had melted away to almost nothing before he ran for it again.

It didn't take him long to tell about the rest of the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort's return. It was then that the class came to an end. He relished reliving his feats again for the next few classes of students. The next day would be pretty good too.

###########################################################################

The next day started much the same as the one before that. "Everyone let's please take our seats," Professor May said, "and give Mr. Potter our undivided attention."

The students sat down and turned to Harry. Now was the time to tell about his greatest moments. He'd do a quick run down of his fifth and sixth year looking out over the class as an awe fell over them all. Or at least that's what Harry told himself. He started in on the hunt for Horcruxes leading into the final battle.

"I met Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest," he told them all. "I had been prepared for quite some time to do this. To give my life for my friends, family, and this world. And that is exactly what I did. I allowed Voldemort to kill me not knowing that I was one of his Horcruxes." He watched them all for the awe he thought he'd get. "I, however, chose to come back and save the day of course which brings us to the battle against Voldemort, or I should say the final battle against Voldemort."

"I heard it didn't last that long," muttered the Clearwater girl who was starting to get on Harry's nerves.

"It's not the length of the battle that counts, Miss Clearwater but the outcome," Harry stated. "I defeated Voldemort with a disarming spell. You're welcome by the way."

Professor May stood up interrupting the fight that was to come. "I think that will be all for today, Mr. Potter," she told him. "Everyone let's have a nice warm thank you to Mr. Potter for coming back in today."

There was a smattering of thank yous throughout the class as Harry stood up to leave the class. Turning at the door he smiled back at the First Years who no longer needed to fear Voldemort thanks to him and were watching him walk towards the door.

"You're welcome!"


End file.
